


A Wonderful Christmas Time

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Adoption verse [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Power Rangers (2017), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Diana, Trini, and Kimberly celebrate the Holidays and some friends come to celebrate with them.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Trini (Power Rangers), Kimberly Hart/Trini, Laurel Lance/Thea Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Series: Adoption verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/904404
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	A Wonderful Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this little one shot it's short but sweet.

**A Wonderful Christmas Time**

Trini, Kimberly and Diana were decorating the tree for Christmas. Diana went into the kitchen as Trini was placing the star on top. “How does it look?” she asked as she got down from the step-stool to stand next to her girlfriend.

“It looks beautiful,” Kimberly answered as she wrapped her arms around Trini from behind. Diana looked at the two girls and smiled, she was glad Trini had found her love, and she hoped that in the near future they would spend the rest of their lives together.

Kimberly’s parents were on a business trip in Metropolis and sadly wouldn’t be home in time for Christmas, so Diana happily agreed to have Kimberly stay with her and Trini. Diana always made Christmas special for Trini, even when she was sad this time of year, Diana was always there to cheer her up with some Christmas cheer, she somehow got Bruce to sing Christmas songs at the annual Justice League Christmas party one year. Diana still had the video saved on her and Trini’s computers. The doorbell rang, “Trini could you get the door,” Diana asked.

“On it mom,” Trini replied.

She opened the door and immediately her face flashed with joy, as Thea Queen, Laurel and Sara Lance, and Nyssa Raatko were there.

“What you guys doing here?” Trini asked as she hugged each of them as they came into the house.

“Diana invited us to spend Christmas with you,” Laurel answered.

“That’s awesome,” Trini replied as she went to Kimberly’s side and said, “everyone this is Kimberly, the one I love more than anything in the world.”

“Hey,” Diana said playfully.

“Besides you Mom,” Trini replied in jest.

Diana just laughed and kissed her daughter on the forehead and went and hugged the other 4 women.

Later Sara and Trini were sitting together, “So is she the one?” Sara asked.

“She is,” Trini replied, “and if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have had the courage to tell how I felt, and the help of a certain wall crawler certainly helped.”

Sara then embraced Trini, “You don’t have to thank me Trini, you did that all on your own.”

Then it was time for bed, Trini came out of her bathroom to find Kimberly waiting for her. She smiled and happily climbed into bed alongside her girlfriend. “I overheard your talk with Sara, I guess I should be grateful to her as well,” Kimberly said.

“Why is that?” Trini replied.

“Because if it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be as happy as I am right now with you.”

Trini smiled and teared up a little at Kimberly’s words, she quickly wiped her tears away and kissed Kimberly with all the love she could muster in that moment, which was a whole lot. Kimberly returned the kiss with equal fervor. The pink and yellow power coins’ glow increased due to the love these two felt for each other. The two then fell asleep in each other’s arms just as the first flakes of snow began to fall over the small town of Angel Grove.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. This has been a pretty downer year to tell you the truth, we've lost so many people due to the pandemic, we've lost Chadwick Boseman to cancer. But we have a new and better President on the way in Joe Biden, we have a lot of new Marvel shows coming to Disney Plus, and many other things to look forward to in 2021. I hope you all have a safe and Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. I love you all and never give up hope.


End file.
